


welcome back

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I used the F word three times in these tags?????, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: Yō returns home after being away for three months and gets some much needed cuddles, and kisses





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> man it's been a while huh? Man my writing hiatus felt pretty long, geeze. I think I forgot how to write in these past couple of months ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope this isn't terrible.

The house was quiet.

Which is to be expected since it was nearing four in the morning on a Tuesday.  A majority of people would be asleep in their beds, resting peacefully until they had to wake up for work or school in the morning, unfortunately Yō wasn’t one of those lucky people as she closed the door behind her, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Taking a moment to breathe and just enjoy the feeling of being home Yō inhales deeply and lets a tired smile onto her face.  She begins to navigate through the dark living room using the mental image in her head as a guide.  Everything was going smoothly until she felt something brush against her foot which caused her to let out a loud yelp of surprise and jump back.

Covering her mouth Yō stood frozen in place for a few seconds, eyes wide, and breath halted as she strained her ears trying to hear any movement coming from upstairs.

Another few tense seconds passed before she finally moved her hands and let out a relieved sigh.  Bending down she finds the object that almost gave her a heart attack in the dark and picks it up.  Squinting at the object Yō tries to decipher what it was but eventually gives up knowing her night vision is terrible especially when she didn’t have her contacts in.  So instead she takes it with her on her trek towards the kitchen.

Once she feels cool tile under her feet she knows she arrived at her destination and reaches out for the nearest wall and hits the switch there. Yō blinks rapidly as the area is quickly filled with light trying to adjust her vision.  Once she felt less blinded she turns her attention to the object in her hand and tilts her head in confusion.

It was a pair of black wings.

Yō stares blankly at the accessory for a moment before deciding she was too tired to think about why something like this was on her living room floor.  So she places the wings on the counter and heads to the fridge.  Glancing inside she feels her stomach rumble at the sight of food but honestly all she wanted to do was get some rest so instead she grabbed a water bottle and decided she’d eat when she was more awake.

Opening the water she chugs half the bottle immediately before exiting the kitchen and turning the lights off as she walked by.  With her bedroom the new goal in mind Yō heads for the stairs. By the time she makes it to the top she decides to make a slight detour on the way to her room and stops by the other bedroom next to hers.

Peeking inside she looks at the two beds that were illuminated by the soft glow of a nightlight.  The sight of her peacefully resting daughters made Yō smile tenderly.  Part of her wanted to wake them up now and give them giant hugs, but she resisted that urge.  Instead she silently walked into the room and approached the sleeping girls.  Once she was close enough Yō took her time brushing each girl’s hair away from their face and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

Giving each girl one last smile Yō retreats from the room and closes the door slightly.  Turning around she finally makes it to her bedroom.

Casually opening the door Yō strolls inside and immediately begins to peel strip, peeling her shirt over her head first and then tossing it into the nearby laundry hamper.  She continues to walk toward her dresser while simultaneously shimmying out of her pants.  She almost trips over herself when her foot got caught in the pant leg but Yō catches herself before anything embarrassing could transpire.

Yō pats herself on the back for managing to not be a complete klutz, and as she was just about to put her pants in the hamper too she pauses when she hears a shuffling noise come from the bed.  Yō just smiles and drops the pants into the hamper ad quickly goes to the dresser and opens up the third drawer from the top and carelessly pulls out a t-shirt and shrugs it on and takes her glasses off leaving them on the dresser. Then without any other preamble she head towards her bed and ungraciously flops onto it.

She lays there looking at the ceiling for a while, letting the silence of the bedroom wash over her, the only sounds breaking it being the breathing of the ‘sleeping’ figure next to her.  Yō lets this continue for a while before she turns on her side facing the other girl who resting on the other half f the bed.

“Chika-chan, how long are you going to keep pretending to be asleep?”

Yō’s question is just met with more silence.

Jutting her lower lip out into an exaggerated pout Yō turn over onto her back again and begins too playfully whine.

“I can’t believe it, I finally return home after months of being away for work and my own wife would act like she’s asleep instead of greeting me properly.  How could she be so cruel?”

Again nothing but silence answers Yō.

Turning on to her side once again Yō’s pout becomes more genuine as she reaches a hand out and gently shakes Chika’s shoulder.

“Chika-chan… c’mon you’re not going to keep ignoring me are you?”

This time a snore from the orange haired girl is the response, and Yō rolls her eyes but can’t help the fond look in her eye.  Honestly Chika was such a dork sometimes.

“Well I guess since my wife is so deep asleep she won’t mind if I steal some kisses then~”

Yō eyes the girl next to her, checking for a response but when she get none Yō just scoots closer to Chika, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing their faces close together.

Slowly leaning in Yō first presses a light kiss against Chika’s forehead, letting her lips linger for a moment and just reveling in the familiar scent of her wife’s hair, and letting it relax her.  Next she presses her lips against Chika’s eyelid and then moves her mouth to the sleeping girl’s cheek.  Yō pauses there and scatter a bunch of small butterfly kiss across Chika’s whole cheek.

After she had her fill of that Yō led a trail of languid kisses toward Chika’s ear.  When she reaches her destination the brunette lowers her voice into a warm whisper.

“I wonder if it is okay for me to indulge myself like this while my beautiful wife is asleep and doesn’t know what I’m doing?”

Yō smirks when she feels Chika squirm slightly.

Kissing her way back to her wife’s cheek Yō shifts herself one more time so her lips were right in front of Chika’s.  She stayed there for a moment with their lips barely brushing against each other and waited.

It didn’t take long for her to get the reaction she desired as Chika closed the minuscule gap between them and initiated a proper kiss.  Yō tightened her hold on Chika’s waist unconsciously bringing their bodies even closer.  The warmth of Chika’s lips and the faint tastes of toothpaste made Yō smile into the kiss, she felt her body relax as she melted into the kiss even more and let everything else slip away.  Yō’s body felt light and her heart slowly pounded away in her chest.  Even after all this time together Chika still made her heart feel like it was going to explode when they kissed.

Slowly Yō pulled away from the kiss, but couldn’t help but lean back in and give Chika a series of small pecks, too enamored with the girl in front of her to stop.  Unfortunately her kisses come to a halt when Chika begins to giggle against her lips.  Yō pulls back far enough to be able to see Chika’s face and notices that her eyes were now open and she had a toothy smile on her face. Matching the other girls smile Yō’s can’t help but feel like leaning back in and stealing another kiss.

“Ah, my sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her slumber.  I was worried for a while there.”

“Yeah, well I was left by my lonesome for so long I guess I just need some extra kisses to wake me.”

“Hmm, I thought it was me who was indulging, but maybe it was actually you Chika-chan.”

Chika just winked at Yō and leaned in to quickly press a kiss to Yō’s lips.

“I couldn’t help it Yō-chan, it’s just I love you so much and you were gone for a long time.  Besides is it so wrong to want lots of kisses from my wife?”

“No, it’s not…”

They both stare at each other for a while, smiling and just enjoying being in each other’s presence.

“Welcome back Yō-chan.” Chika cuddled up to Yō, resting her head on the brunette’s chest, “I missed you.”

Yō adjusts her grip on Chika and rests her head on top of the other girls’, “I missed you too Chika-chan… I’m glad to be home.”

Silence engulfs them as they both just lay there cuddling.  Yō feels at peace holding Chika in her arms, after not being able to be near her for so long it felt like a breath of fresh air being able to lay here and enjoy the simple pleasure of being near the girl you love.

A sleepy atmosphere surrounded them and Yō felt ready to drift off into dreamland, but before her mind could full shut off she had to ask something.

“Hey Chika-chan…”

The other girl just hummed in response.

“When I came in there were a pair of wings on the floor of the living room? I’ve never seen them before; did you get them for one of the girls?”

Chika shifts before responding.

“Oh that probably belongs to Chiyō –chan.  I didn’t realize she left them down there.”

“But why did she want wings, Halloween is still pretty far away?”

Chika just chuckles at Yō’s confusion.

“Actually they were a gift.  Yoshiko-chan had come over the other day with Ruby-chan and brought a pair for both of the girls saying something like, _the most important part of any fallen angel is her beautiful wings that are as black as her soul_.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, she said they were fallen angels in training because they were too powerful to just be little demon.  It was lots of fun.  Though I think Nayo-chan had the most fun out.  She didn’t even want to take her wings off for the rest of the day.”

Yō’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“So Yoshiko tried to make our daughter descend with her?”

“Hmm, yeah but it was all just for fun.”

For some reason Yō had a hard time believing that.  I mean they were talking about Yoshiko after all.  But she let it go, knowing she was probably worrying too much.

“Well I’m glad you guys had fun today.”

“It’s never a dull moment when Yoshiko-chan comes to visit.”

Feeling her exhaustion creep back up on her Yō replies with a _yeah_ that gets mixed up with a yawn.  Closing her eyes once again Yō lets sleep overtake her.

She drifts off with her wife in her arms and a content smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

** Omake: **

 

* * *

 

 

Morning arrived and with it the smell of pancakes that drifted through the house and caused Chiyō to rouse from her sleep.  Opening her eyes slightly she thinks about turning back over and going to sleep, but the pleasant smell and the rumbling of her tummy caused her to get up.

Chiyō yawns and stretches her little arms out as she slowly wakes up.  She slowly walks toward her sisters’ bed while rubbing her eyes, reaching a hand out Chiyō beings to shake her sisters’ shoulder.

“Nayo it’s time to wake up.”

No response.

“C’mon if you don’t get up soon Mom will come in and wake you up.  And you remember what happened last time.”

Nayo beings to stir and starts mumbling to herself, “No mom, not the water gun, I’m up, I’m up I swear.”  Sitting up suddenly Nayo tries to get out of bed with her eyes still closed which ends up exactly as you thought it would.

As she watches as her sister falls out the bed while being tangled in her covers Chiyō can’t help but giggle to herself.

Finally getting her limbs back under control Nayo open her eyes and escapes the covers.  Popping her head out the covers and with her orange hair all over the place now, Nayo looks up at her sister and gives her a giant smile.

“Morning Chiyō!”

Still giggling to herself the brunette does her best to respond, “Morning Nayo.”

Tilting her head a little Nayo adopts a contemplative look for a moment before lighting up.

“I smell pancakes!”  Getting up from off the floor Nayo grabs Chiyō’s hand and beings to head for the door.  Chiyō happily follows behind her sister but is caught off guard when she suddenly stops.

“Almost forgot something!” Nayo turns back around and walks towards her bed and begins searching for something.

“What are you looking for?”

Instead of answering Nayo just keeps searching for a few moments before letting out an “Aha! Found them.”

Chiyō looks at her sister with confusion.

“The wings Aunt Yoshiko gave us? Why do you need those?”

Nayo chuckles

“Silly Chiyō, don’t you remember what Aunt Yoshiko said? A fallen angels wings is one of the most important things to her!  Now come on let’s go eat.”

Grabbing Chiyō’s hand again the two eight year olds exit their room and head downstairs.  When they make it to the kitchen they’re surprised to not see their mama Chika there like they thought they would.

Both girls stop and stare for a moment making sure their eyes weren’t deceiving them before bright smile break out on their faces.

“Mommy!” They both cry out at the same time.

Before Yō could even fully turn around Nayo and Chiyō quickly run to her and wrap their arms around her waist.

“You’re home!”

“When did you come back?”

“Why didn’t you wake us up?”

“We missed you did you miss us?”

Yō gets bombarded with lots of questions and overlapping voices that she could barely keep up with.  But even so she just smiled and tried to listen to her very animated daughters and answered them whenever they would leave an opening for her to.

From the doorway of the kitchen Chika looked on at the scene with a soft smile.  There was never a dull moment in this house whenever Yō was home, and honestly she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Omake, I thought it would be nice to have a scene with the chikayou twins, who I haven't thought about in quite sometime so I decided to write in this!


End file.
